The Battle of the Titans
by OneThatsHumanAndNot
Summary: What happens when Akatsuki finally found and fights the powerful and almost invincible Orochimaru? My very first Fanfic. R&R will be greatly appreciated


**What happens when Akatsuki finally found and fights the powerful and almost invincible Orochimaru? My very first Fanfic. R&R will be greatly appreciated **

It was a bright Monday afternoon, something which a certain man hates. A man who has control over 8 S-Rank criminals ninjas. This man was sitting down on his chair thinking about world domination when a ninja suddenly appear by his side. "What is it, Itachi?" he asked. The man called Itachi answered. "Sir, we have found the whereabouts of Orochimaru." The man suddenly stood up as though being electrocuted. Call the others. We're having a small meeting to discuss this very exciting matter.

At the centre of the cave, 7 ninjas which look like ghosts appeared. The leader and Itachi was already there. "My fellow akatsuki, it seems we have found the hideouts of the traitor Orochimaru", said the leader with a smirk. The ghostly shapes of the ninja have looks of anger, excitement and eagerness. "As all of us here know, Orochimaru's powers is amazing and even the Third Hokage was defeated by him. "Yeah, well we're stronger than that old geezer and I bet we can kill the snake bastard easily", said one of the 7 ghostly ninja. "That's where you're wrong my dear Deidara," said the leader coldly. "He has proven to be a worthy adversary. One which we cannot take lightly," Said the leader. "What shall we do than", asked a certain Puppet Master. "I want all of you to meet me at the border of the Sand Country. From there, we travel to his hideout which is located near the outskirts of the Sand. We must do this together only than will we be able to rid the world of that traitor. After he's gone, the world is ours for the taking," said the leader with an evil grin. The others looked eager for the showdown with Orochimaru. Go Now! We shall meet by tomorrow morning. The ghosts all disappeared

Jumping from tree to tree, the leader thought to himself. "This is going to be a tough battle. I don't know if I can even beat him. But I have to try, for the sake of world domination. Bah times like this I wish I have the Kyuubi inside me. At the border of the Sand village where everything is sandy, 8 ninjas with black cloaks and red clouds on their cloak were waiting for their leader. "I've been waiting for a long time for this," said Hidan. "You're probably all excited about the thought of getting pierced by his Kusagnagi aren't you?" said Deidara. Hidan scowled at Deidara. "Whatever it is, this battle will see if all of us are strong enough to take on the most powerful sannin. We either kill him or be killed", said Itachi with a serious yet eager tone. He was in fact eager to use his 'Mangekyou Sharingan on Orochimaru. The others all agreed

A man suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. The others all tensed up when they realized the leader had arrived. After all it's been 6 years since all of them had decided to meet physically. Usually, they would use astral projection to see the leader as they're all busy finding Tailed-Demons. "From here on, we are going to the snake's lair. I want all of you to fight him using your most powerful attacks and make sure you all dispose of his guards as well as Kabuto. The others nod their heads. Make sure all of you move stealthily. The last thing I want is the Kazekage to send his men to find us," said the leader. His body was suddenly filled with a black and evil aura that lifted small rocks on the ground. Lets Go! In a second, all of them were gone.

Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's hideout which is filled with test tubes and scrolls, Kabuto is working on a dead body when a voice called him. "Kabuto come now", said the evil voice of Orochimaru. "I sense impending trouble, Kabuto. I am guessing that Akatsuki has found this hideout and are preparing to launch an attack on us," said Orochimaru. Kabuto looked shocked but in a split second later looked happy. "Is it time to release him to fight his brother, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto. Orochimaru laughed an evil laugh. No, he is much too inexperience to be fighting with Itachi. Instead, the both of us will confront them. "Kabuto looked uneasy following his master's response. "Orochimaru-Sama, I do not think it's wise for just the both of us to be fighting them," said Kabuto with a nervous voice. Orochimaru gave him a death glare. "Are you having doubts about my power, Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru. Kabuto shook his head "Good, I would have killed you if you said you did. Akatsuki may be powerful but I am even more so. They are coming. Prepare yourself Kabuto for this maybe your last battle. And with that Orochimaru laughed his evil laugh.

To be continued

**Phew that was tough. This is my very first fanfic. I took 5 minutes to think of this story so pardon the poor storyline. Also tell me if I should continue it. **


End file.
